


Merry Christmas from Blair

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: It's Blair's turn to say Merry Christmas.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Extravaganza - 2020 'The Sentinel Secret Santa'





	Merry Christmas from Blair

[ ](https://imgur.com/pFId2tu)


End file.
